


В моих ночных объятиях

by Aleksandra_Orly (defiersofthestars)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, kylo ren braids his hair, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defiersofthestars/pseuds/Aleksandra_Orly
Summary: - Ты, - начинает она и приближается к нему, наклоняя голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Его руки все еще находятся в его волосах, но пальцы уже замерли, и он просто смотрит на нее, краснея еще сильнее, когда она оказывается прямо перед ним. – Заплетаешь волосы?Он не знает, что сказать, поэтому сжимает губы и под ее любопытным взглядом все-таки опускает руки.- Возможно, - наконец признает он.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	В моих ночных объятиях

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something to hold in the night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562874) by [akosmia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akosmia/pseuds/akosmia). 



> От автора: Я уже много лет не писала фанфики, но эти двое захватили мою жизнь, так что вот оно. Работа была вдохновлена тем фактом, что в «Пробуждении Силы» волосы Адама Драйвера под шлемом были заплетены в косички – отсюда все и началось.
> 
> От переводчика: ...а заплетала их Адаму Дейзи Ридли <3

Когда это происходит, он находится в своих личных покоях и сразу узнает ее – неподвижную тишину, пронизывающую мир вокруг, заглушающую все звуки и усиливающую глухой шум бьющегося сердца в его ушах. Это, как напряжение, растущее в пространстве между ними до тех пор, пока не достигнет своего предела.

А потом появляется она.

Он уже не вздрагивает, и она тоже. Они привыкли к этим внезапным пробуждениям связи, к Силе, которая пытается сблизить их даже сейчас, когда они неохотно смотрят друг на друга. Это стало почти привычным – поворачиваться к ней, опускать свой взгляд, чтобы поймать ее, вставать так, чтобы их тела почти соприкасались, но не совсем, ощущать электричество в разделяющем их пространстве, – к этому моменту она кажется продолжением его тела, частью, которую жестоко отрывают, когда связь прерывается и уступает место фантомной боли, которая всегда возвращается и мучает его в ее отсутствие.

В их позах, когда они рядом, есть какая-то легкость. Словно они привыкли к этому и реагируют автоматически, соединенные нитями, которые связывают их души и тела. Она движется, и он тоже, вращаясь вокруг друг друга с идеальной синхронностью, словно звезды в созвездии.

\- Будешь снова приставать ко мне и уговаривать вернуться к свету? – спрашивает он, пока что не глядя ей в глаза.

Его слова должны были быть резкими и жестокими, каков всегда он сам, но почему-то, когда она рядом, им овладевает мягкость и в его словах нет жестокости, только странная смесь усталого смирения и иронии. Он всегда такой, когда она рядом – стены рушатся до основания, жестокие намерения сметаются прочь по мановению ее ресниц. Она смотрит, и он снова становится мальчишкой.

Он слышит ее смех, и этот звук сводит с ума – красивый и неуловимый, и он стремится насладиться им, потому что знает, насколько он ценен. Она тихо смеется, и он может почувствовать, как она качает головой.

\- Нет, - просто отвечает она. – Веришь или нет, я всего лишь собиралась поспать.

Он тоже смеется, и это глухой звук – звук, который может издать призрак, неотступный и пугающий. Он вообще не помнит, каково это – смеяться, но ее присутствие облегчает задачу.

\- Да, я тоже.

Между ними есть какое-то напряжение – в хорошем смысле, что-то, что объединяет их и в то же время разделяет, вселяя спокойствие в их разумы, пока они тихо дышат и тянутся друг к другу. Он бы назвал это балансом, будь это слово менее пугающим.

Она усмехается.

\- Я совсем этого не понимаю, - говорит она, и он знает, что она говорит о Силе и ее таинственной природе. За его плечами годы и годы тренировок, и голос Люка, объясняющий, что такое Сила на самом деле, и шепот священных текстов джедаев, раскрывающий все ее секреты, - и он тоже до сих пор ничего не понял. Он снова смеется, все еще не глядя на нее.

\- Я просто... Что ты делаешь?

Он может почувствовать это – то, как она поворачивается в его сторону и видит его в первый раз за эту ночь, как ее разум охватывает удивление. Он может ощутить ее взгляд, зачарованный и полный изумления, и наконец замечает, как его руки автоматически – почти автоматически – скользят сквозь его волосы.

Он так привык к этим жестам, что они отпечатались у него в голове – он повторяет их не задумываясь, с легкостью привычки.

Он краснеет и поворачивается к ней лицом.

\- Ничего, - говорит он, встречая взгляд ее расширенных глаз. В уголках ее губ прячется улыбка, и да, она выглядит удивленной, но в то же время веселой. На нее очень приятно смотреть, и на мгновение он забывает обо всем, кроме ее лица.

\- Ты, - начинает она и приближается к нему, наклоняя голову, чтобы рассмотреть получше. Его руки все еще находятся в его волосах, но пальцы уже замерли, и он просто смотрит на нее, краснея еще сильнее, когда она оказывается прямо перед ним. – Заплетаешь волосы?

Он не знает, что сказать, поэтому сжимает губы и под ее любопытным взглядом все-таки опускает руки.

\- Возможно, - наконец признает он.

Она снова смеется – и это не мягкий смешок, который он часто слышит, когда она рядом, и не короткий бессмысленный звук, которым его обычно удостаивают другие люди. Это искреннее, простое хихиканье, которое он почти забыл после всех этих лет тишины, криков и боли, – но она стоит перед ним и смеется, как ребенок, и в груди что-то ноет и сжимается. Эта боль почти что приятна, что удивительно – он не знал, что может чувствовать подобное.

– Извини, - говорит она, перестав смеяться, и пытается сохранить невозмутимое выражение лица. – Я просто не ожидала от тебя такого.

Она смотрит на него своими сияющими глазами, и нечто в изгибе ее губ привлекает его взгляд, как ничто другое – она нечто драгоценное, необыкновенное, чудо из веснушек и ямочек, и ее кожа, когда она улыбается ему, излучает свет.

Он тоже улыбается – и это странно. Мускулы ноют, он к такому совершенно не привык и не может игнорировать ощущение, как будто что-то разрывает его лицо. Но он улыбается, и, когда она смотрит на него, становится немного легче.

\- Когда я был ребенком, моя мать делала это перед тем, как уложить меня спать, и каким-то образом эта привычка сохранилась после всего, что случилось, - говорит он ей, не зная, почему – но она стоит перед ним и смотрит прямо в глаза, будто он особенный, будто действительно чего-то стоит, и это потрясает до глубины души. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то действительно смотрел на него так, будто он что-то значил.

Но она смотрит. Она улыбается ему и тянет руку сквозь пространство, которое их разделяет. Он едва не вздрагивает, в жилы вливается паника, когда в голове оживают воспоминания – воспоминания о других руках, протянутых к нему, о боли, ранах и страхе. Но она всего лишь проявляет доброту – ее пальцы нежно касаются его виска, и она слабо улыбается.

\- Это очень мило, - говорит она, касаясь кончиками пальцев его скул. Все внутри меняется от ее прикосновения, и под ее рукой он оживает. Он не помнит, когда в последний раз кто-то был добр к нему, и совсем этого не понимает – доброта это иностранный язык, на котором он не говорит, и он заикается, спотыкаясь о слова, как ребенок.

Но она терпеливый учитель и гладит его по лицу, глядя на него полными понимания, родными глазами. Он уже не помнит, что означают эти слова, однако в ее присутствии они кажутся весьма реальными.

\- Ну, это единственное, что я мог скрыть от Сноука, - объясняет он, пожимая плечами.

Он вспоминает ощущение голоса в своей голове, страх, который тот все еще вызывает, боль, которую пробуждает – он не может избавиться от них даже теперь, но все они обращаются в прах под ее добрым взглядом.

\- Он знал, что я чувствую к своим родителям, и использовал это в своих интересах. Но вот это его не заботило, - он рассеянно машет рукой в сторону своих волос, наполовину заплетенных, наполовину распущенных и обрамляющих его лицо. – Так что это осталось при мне.

В темной комнате блестят ее глаза, похожие на звезды, сияющие на фоне теней, захвативших его душу. Каким-то образом тьма ему подходит – это плащ, который он научился использовать, чтобы оградиться от всего, что причиняет боль, но она снимает его, и он чувствует себя обнаженным и уязвимым, боится остаться без ее утешительной тени – а еще впервые чувствует себя живым. Она гладит его кожу, и он рассыпается на кусочки, но кажется, что в то же время становится единым целым.

\- Можно я помогу тебе? – с улыбкой спрашивает она. Она вновь склоняет голову, и он восхищается тем, как она двигается – грациозно, спонтанно, без тени раздумий. Ее движения – это симфония, которую он не может прекратить слушать. – Ты можешь показать мне, как это делается, и я заплету твои волосы.

Воцаряется тишина – он смотрит на нее, пытаясь понять, но, по правде говоря, понимать тут абсолютно нечего. Здесь нет ни схем, ни скрытых мотивов, ни грандиозного плана – она просто добрая, она просто Рей.

\- Да, - в конце концов говорит он, и его лицо снова разрывает, когда он пытается улыбнуться. Это больно, но боль приятна – каким-то образом она возвращает его, словно солнце, медленно согревающее его оледеневшие кости. – Спасибо.

Слова странно ощущаются на его губах – кажутся новыми и тревожными и оставляют странный след в его искалеченном разуме, что-то, похожее на благодарность. Это пугает его, но она рядом, поддерживает его все это время, ее рука на его лице, а пальцы преображают его целиком.

Она молча заставляет его сесть на кровать. В ее прикосновении, в том, как она проводит пальцами по его волосам, есть особая грация, и он вспоминает другое время, время, когда свет и любовь казались такими же легкими, как дыхание – когда он был еще ребенком и голос в его душе был ничем, голосом, не имевшим над ним особой власти. Он объясняет ей, как заплести ему волосы, помогает, когда она проводит пальцами по черным прядям, и впервые за более чем десять лет чувствует себя дома. Что-то в его груди яростно бьется о кости, и он с удивлением осознает, что у него все еще есть сердце.

\- У тебя хорошо получается, - бормочет он, и его веки закрываются, пока ее пальцы нежно гладят его волосы, склоняя в сон, даря умиротворение. Он слышит ее тихий смех – звук настолько прекрасен, что вся галактика останавливается, чтобы послушать.

\- Я много лет причесываюсь сама, я привыкла, - отвечает она, работая, как всегда, быстро и ловко, уделяя внимание каждой мелочи, перекручивая и накладывая друг на друга черные пряди.

\- Почему ты отращиваешь волосы? Разве они не мешают, когда ты сражаешься? – спрашивает она, сосредоточившись на косичках. Она говорит о сражениях, будто это обычное дело, не упоминая, за что он сражается – и он благодарен за это. Ему просто хочется забыть обо всем на один сияющий миг и снова вернуться к жизни под ее нежными пальцами.

Он вздыхает, и на его щеках снова появляется легкий румянец.

\- Мне не нравились мои уши, я просто хотел их прикрыть, - признается он; его голос – едва различимый шепот, но она все равно его слышит, и в ней появляется мягкость – он может почувствовать в воздухе улыбку и добрый взгляд на своей спине. – А потом, думаю, это просто стало привычкой.

Ее пальцы заплетают последние пряди, едва касаясь основания его шеи – незабываемое ощущение, которое навсегда останется в его памяти как доказательство существования чего-то чудесного и ужасного в галактике.

\- Ну, мне нравятся твои уши, - тихо отвечает она, и он чувствует в ее голосе улыбку. Ее пальцы задерживаются на его коже, а затем она отстраняется, нежно похлопывая его по плечу. – Все.

Он поворачивается к ней лицом, она улыбается, и что-то внутри него вспыхивает – то, что он назвал бы душой, если бы та не умерла много лет назад. Но Рей улыбается, и кажется, что в такой момент возможно все – и у него даже может быть душа.

Он освобождает место на кровати, и она садится рядом без единого возражения. Эта ночь почти похожа на перемирие, а вся галактика – просто сон, о котором они, сидя тут бок о бок, не разговаривают.

\- Спасибо, - снова повторяет он, и теперь слова кажутся менее странными. На ее лице удивление, а еще нежность, и когда она берет его руку в свою, то смотрит на него с искренним расположением.

\- Думаю, тебе идет, - говорит она, с улыбкой глядя на него. Ее большой палец гладит тыльную сторону его руки, задевая вены, и он чувствует ее в своей крови, преображающую его изнутри. Она изливает свет через свое прикосновение, и он вдруг снова сияет, пусть всего секунду.

\- Ты выглядишь очень… по-королевски.

Он тихо смеется.

\- Это все моя мать, - говорит он, позволяя себе вспомнить свою жизнь до того, как все произошло – то, что запрещал делать Сноук, что он сам себе запрещал, потому что боль казалась невыносимой. – Раньше она была принцессой. Ну, думаю, она до сих пор принцесса. Благодаря ей мои волосы подходят для принца.

В его словах звучит тоска, под тяжестью которой раскалывается его новое, хрупкое сердце разбивается, но она переплетает их пальцы, и становится легче. Он вспоминает ночи, проведенные у матери на коленях, когда она с заботой и любовью заплетала ему волосы, рассказывая старые истории о Повстанцах. Это больно, и это ломает его, но он чувствует, как в то же время невероятным образом исцеляется.

Она улыбается.

\- Это очень мило, - снова говорит она, и благодаря ей все так и есть. Воспоминания отравлены болью и сожалением, но она говорит, что они милые, и они становятся именно такими.

Нет ни следа страха, гнева, страдания – есть только его мать, целующая его в лоб и укладывающая спать. Она очищает его, как если бы он был истекающим кровью кайбер-кристаллом, и под ее нежным взглядом он обновляется. Он не может снова стать тем Беном Соло, каким был до того, как все случилось – слишком много пролил крови. Но он может быть новым человеком, Беном Соло, который может смотреть ей в глаза и чувствовать себя достойным ее доброты. Он хочет верить в это, по крайней мере сегодня.

\- Рей, - начинает он; ее имя звучит, как прерванная молитва на его губах, благодать во вновь обретенной душе, но она просто качает головой и прикладывает палец к его губам, как всегда нежно. В большинстве случаев она безжалостна и жестока, но, когда она рядом с ним, ласкает его волосы нежнейшим из прикосновений, и он снова дышит. Она истинный свет – временами пугающая и неумолимая, но в то же время нежная и теплая.

\- Ничего не говори, - наклоняясь, шепчет она; ее лицо так близко, что он может коснуться всех ее веснушек, почувствовать легкий ветерок ее трепещущих ресниц. – Давай этой ночью просто посидим, хорошо?

Он кивает, и, коснувшись его кожи, она убирает палец и опускает руку.

\- Хорошо, - соглашается он, и в уголках ее губ снова появляется улыбка. Это что-то прекрасное, подобное наваждению – он спрашивает себя, сможет ли когда-нибудь забыть ее, но уже знает, что нет, поэтому делает единственное, что имеет смысл в этой ужасной галактике.

Он целует ее. Прижимается губами к уголку ее рта, касаясь кожи, и чувствует, как ее ресницы смыкаются при контакте, подобно урагану, который потрясает до глубины души. Ее руки обвивают его плечи, удерживая его рядом, и в промежутке между ними он может почувствовать биение ее сердца. Это приятный, ритмичный звук, словно обещание дома, колыбельная, исполненная в огромной галактике, которая указывает ему путь назад.

Какое-то время они остаются в таком положении, просто наслаждаясь тем, что значит касаться друг за друга – его губы на ее коже, ее руки на его плечах, ее пальцы лениво играют с косами у основания его шеи, вызывая дрожь. Это новое ощущение, и в его перепуганном сердце есть место и восхищению, и удивлению – он никогда не думал, что кто-то может оказаться к нему так близко.

Все так невинно и нежно – его губы не ищут ее, в нем нет откровенного желания или отчаяния. Это просто она, гладит его по спине, пока он прижимается к ее телу, и, пока галактика вокруг движется, их кости превращаются в звездную пыль.

Он может почувствовать, когда это происходит – своего рода электричество, оглушающие звуки оживающего мира, и, судя по мягкому, сладкому вздоху, срывающемуся с ее губ, ей тоже все ясно. Сила связывает их, сближает, но в то же время разлучает, оставляя одиночество и усталость.

Он отстраняется, и рядом его удерживают только ее руки на его шее. Она выглядит грустной, на ее лице выражения покорности и усталости; кончиками пальцев он проводит по ее веснушкам, считая их, как созвездия, движущиеся по черному небу. Она – целая галактика, которую он жаждет исследовать, звезды сияют и умирают на линии ее улыбки, и, глядя на него с нежностью, она кажется чем-то неземным и чудесным. Доброта пугает его и вызывает дрожь, но то, как она смотрит на него, приятно.

\- Спокойной ночи, Бен, - говорит она, затем наклоняется и целует его в лоб. Это напоминает ему о другом времени, и, когда она зовет его по имени, кажется, что это избавление бежит по венам и благодать сияет в разбитом сердце. Он держит ее в своих объятиях целую вечность, закрывая глаза, расслабляясь под ее губами – и эта вечность полна света, любви, понимания, это вечность Рей, улыбающейся ему и учащей его доброте. Целая вечность, за которую он готов отдать жизнь.

Но это всего лишь секунда, и через мгновение она исчезает без следа – остались лишь ощущение прикосновения губ к его коже и его собственные руки, держащие воздух.

Он вздыхает, опускает руки и открывает глаза. Ее больше нет рядом, но он все еще чувствует ее, и ее доброта течет в его жилах вместе с кровью. Он подносит руку к волосам, касаясь пальцами косичек, вспоминая, как ее руки перебирали пряди так быстро, методично, пока губы улыбались ему. В галактике ее следов не найти, но они есть здесь, в его комнате, в его сознании.

Он чувствует, как новообретенное сердце бьется о его грудную клетку, напоминая, каково это – жить.

В ту ночь он впервые за много лет спит без кошмаров, вспоминая, как нежные, мягкие пальцы касаются его лица, даруя ему искупление, пробуждая его разбитую душу.

Ему снится она, и он спокоен.


End file.
